1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a smart phone application, and particularly to a method for calculating three-dimensional geographic information and a server thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of smart phones or tablets, more and more people have the habit of using a mobile phone or tablet to contact with relatives and friends. Therefore, a variety of chat programs or applications emerge.
In addition to the message/video function frequently used in the general chat programs, the relevant operators even provide many other additional features, such as finding good friends provided by Line™ or What'sApp™, with the use mobile positioning to return data to database and to calculate all mobile positioning data and provide users the information about good friends nearby in order to attract the increased use of smart phones.
However, the aforementioned calculation method may take up a lot of operational resources because the operators may need to calculate the searcher's location, have the location of all phone users back to the database, and then calculate which users are located near the searcher. Consequently, the operators must identify the pairing (anyone near the searcher) from all mobile phone users, and thus a lot of useless information will also be included in the calculation, resulting in ineffective waste of operational resources. In particular, the position of phone users continues to change. As a result, the positioning information is constantly updated, and the amount of calculation may become very large.
In addition, the current mobile phone positioning is a two-dimensional (2D) calculation and does not provide a three-dimensional (3D) calculation. Therefore, it can only provide the relative horizontal distance between two points and cannot calculate the height difference between two points. However, providing a height difference enables the user to more accurately know the distance between the user and the nearby friend.